


Clear's malfunction

by alice1205



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: (sort of), Fluff, M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice1205/pseuds/alice1205
Summary: Clear has an issue resulting in him leaking oilWarning: kind of sort of omorashi





	

Clear and Aoba had been dating for awhile but had never gone out on a proper date. But now they had finally planned one out, well Aoba did anyway, he wanted to surprise clear with his plans.   
He double checked his appearance, then went to the vernanda. "Clear!" He yelled. Within seconds Clear was there and joined him on his vernanda. "Hello, Aoba!" He said cheerfully. They shared a quick hug and kiss then Aoba said "Are you ready to go?" "Yes!" "Alright then let's go."  
He took Clear's hand and guided him to the outside, not before saying goodbye to Tae who was watching some drama and told them to be careful. "So where are we going first?" Clear asked. "That is a surprise." Aoba replied mysteriously. "But Aobaaaa." Clear whined. "You'll find out soon Clear, were almost there." 'Hmpf' Clear pouted, Aoba couldn't help but smile at how cute Clear was whem he did that.

A few minutes and they stopped. "Were here." Aoba said. Clear looked up at the building it was a nice, good size building, Clear's face lit up when he realized what it was. It was the movie theater, he had never been to the movies before and that is why Aoba chose it first. "Yay, what are we going to see?" It over joyed Aoba to see how happy Clear had become. "What would you like to see?" He asked. "You mean I get to choose?" Aoba nodded, still smiling. "How about this?" He pointed to an animated movie that had sea life on it. Aoba sighed, he wasn't big into those kinds of films, but if it made Clear happy. They walked up to the ticket counter and Aoba asked for 2 tickets, then they entered inside. Clear was greeted by an incredible sight. They walked over to the counter. "What would you like Clear?"  
Clear was astonished by the many different candy selections, it was hard to pick one, he liked most of them. So he ended grabbing his favorites. "Clear that's too much, only one." "Okay." Clear looked depressed as he put the others back, settling on a kitkat bag. Aoba went for m&m's. They also got a large popcorn. 

They settled inside then Aoba excused himself to the restroom before the movie started, he always hated going in the middle of the movie. Soon after Aoba returned the commercials ended and the lights had dimmed. Clear gleamed with joy as the opening had displayed various sorts of sea creatures, including Jellyfish. And seeing Clear's joy also made him happy.  
Clear took a drink of oil to replinish himself. Normally he only needs a few sips then he is good, but today his body seems to require more. He does not quite understand it, he brushes it off as excitement causing his body to use it faster. 

They are about halfway through the film. Clear is absorbed into the film and Aoba is even enjoying it a bit, when they are interupted by a strange sound. He looks around and discovers the sound is coming from clear. He sees a puddle coming from Clear's pants. At first he thought Clear wet himself, but quickly realized the fluid was much too dark to be urine, evem in extreme cases, then it dawned on him, it was oil. "Shit, Clear! Are you alright?!" The audience was displeased with him, earning a few shhs. But he could care less, right now Clear was in trouble and he quickly picked him up and rushed out, not caring about the mess they left behind. "I'm sorry Aoba," He said tearily. "Are you broken? Please do not lie to me." Aoba replied in a scared tone. "I do not know, this has never happened to me before." "But did you notice anything unusual?" "My body was requiring an unusual amount of oil." Clear replied. "Dammit Clear why didn't you tell me?" He tried to sound angry but it came out more distraught. "I'm sorry." Clear almost whispered. "It's okay, I just hope you are okay." 

They finally reached Aoba's home, and he was really thankful that Tae was home. "Granny something is wrong with Clear!" Aoba shouted and Tae quickly appeared, looking pale. "What's wrong?" Though she could tell by looking at the state of his pants. "He just suddenly leaked oil and said it was because his body was requiring more." "That's strange. I'll have to take him to my friend and we will look over him." Tae said. "Can I come with you?" Aoba asked in desperation. "It would be preferable that you not, I don't want to cause conflict." He nodded, tears prickling the corners of his eyes. "Master." Clear said slowly, Aoba met his eye. "I will be okay, they fixed me before when I died, but I'm still here now and my body will be okay." Aoba nodded and they exchanged a kiss. Tae didn't bat an eye at the sight, she already knew they were dating. "Please take good care of him." Aoba said to Tae. She promised she would then she and Clear both exited. 

Aoba felt many emotions, he felt fear, lonliness, anxiousness, almost as if he did when Clear died, but he's not dead this time. He will be fine. He told himself. But something was nagging at him so finally he called Kojaku and explained the situation and asked him to be there. Kojaku had always been like an older brother to him and made him feel better when he was down. Kojaku rushed over and stayed with him for several hours. For several hours he laid there with Kojaku while he pet his hair and gently talked to him, also reassured Clear was going to be okay.  
Finally after a few, gruelling hours Tae finally comes home with Clear. "Master!" He said excitedly, forgetting to call him Aoba. "I'm all better!" He ran and jumped into Aoba's arms. "I'm so glad," Aoba says tears running down his face and clinging onto clear. Then he stood up and walked to Tae and hugged her, "Thank you Granny." "There wasn't even really anything majorly wrong with him." Tae replied. "What happened?" "Well there is a sensor that tells him how much oil he needs but it was broken thus his body would not tell him when he's had enough thus resulting in a leak, similar to how a bladder works." Tae said. "So basically he pissed himself?" Kojaku said nonchalantly. "Kojaku!" Aoba warned. "So mean," Clear said, slightly offended. "Heh, sorry Clear." Kojaku said. "I'm sorry I messed up our date, Clear said. "Nonsense, I'm just glad you are okay." Aoba said, "I love you Clear and I don't know what I'd do without you. Then he kissed him. "I love you too." Clear replied. And everyone aw'ed at the sight.   
Then Tae made a delicious meal and the events from today quickly subsided and everyone was happy.


End file.
